Forbidden Love
by dawn stoneflower
Summary: Zelda's father has died and Zelda must now rule hyrule as queen. but she must choose a prince to be the king. she wants to marry for love, but the man she wants to marry is considered to be lower than a peasant, so they find their marraige impossible. but
1. The last meeting

Forbidden Love   
Chapter 1: The Last Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and the song from chapter one is copy write to the makers and the creators of Sailor Moon. But I DO own this story and this plot!! Do not say this story is yours; it is now copy write to me!! They are all adults in this story, as you know.   
  
Zelda sighed as she eased herself down to sit on the stone steps of her garden. He closed her eyes tight, her heart filled with pain and longing. The pressures the kingdom was putting on her recently gave her little time to enjoy any free time. Every time she turned around there was some new financial matter to deal with, a new monument, more papers and legal documents to sign. She still had over five hundred sitting on her desk waiting to be read and signed. This was just a short, simple break.  
Zelda glanced about her then placed her head in the palms of her hands, encasing her face in a curtain of long gold hair. A tear creped out of the corner of her eye, slipping through her fingers to land on the dew covered grass at her feet. No one ever saw the Princess of Hyrule cry, ever.   
Zelda was to be crowned Queen soon after the death of her father a year back. And she had to choose a husband of royal blood. Many Princes from far away countries came to the palace, trying to impress her, to win her hand in marriage. But she could see through their masks of chivalry. Underneath they all wanted one thing: more power. Zelda's heart ached and she cried on her own every day. Why was she forced to marry someone she didn't love? Why was she forced to hide her true feeling, even from the man she did love?   
Zelda stood, her dress swirling about her every perfect move, and walked around the confines of her garden, hoping that the man with the green cap and blue fairy would come to her, to sweep her off her feet and take her away from this absurd life of rule, regulations, and misery. Link, the Hero of Time...the hero no one remembered. Their memories where erased, no one but Link and Zelda remembered what Link did, what he carried in his body. Just as Zelda carried the Triforce of Wisdom, Link carried the Triforce of Courage. But no one knew, and everyone outlawed him, considered him lower than the lowest peasant.   
The way they treated Link sickened Zelda. She watched him as he walked through the town below her from her balcony window. He would do his errands, humble and quiet, Navi, his fairy, hidden under his cap. Then he would walk down the road to the castle and climb the vines to sit on a grassy hill where he would not be seen by the guards and watch the castle. They knew the other was there; they would lock eyes and feel the presence of the other. It might have been the triforces that they each held, but it brought Zelda comfort, just to feel him nearby.   
Her hair tossed about her delicate shoulders in the soft breeze, wrapping her in strands of gold. Her blue eyes held a wisdom and beauty unmatched by any in Hyrule as she walked around her small garden, her footsteps padding on the green, dew covered grass beneath her feet. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. That was the title that was bestowed upon this beautiful maiden, the title she detested, but knew she could never give up. Zelda would forever be royalty, and Link would forever be her secret hero. She loved Link, but could never admit that to herself, for fear of prosecution and more pain for the man she loved. It would cause bad moral in her kingdom to know that their princess was in love with a man who was lower than the spiders who crawled in the dirt in their eyes.   
Just then she felt his presence, stronger by the second. It had been so long since he had dared to visit the castle...why was he coming now? She reached up and dried her eyes, glancing in the stream that ran in her garden to make sure her make up wasn't smudged and her eyes where not red. But, as always, she was perfect.   
"Zelda...is that you?" Link's voice floated toward Zelda from behind her, Zelda's heart instantly skipped a beat at the sound of links soft, yet deep voice. She paused for a second, waiting for the beating of her heart to allow her to keep her composure, then breathed deep.  
"Yes, Link, it is." she whispered, elegantly spinning around, the folds of her magnificent dress flying about her petite form. She was almost glowing; such was her beauty and elegance. He stood there in front of her very eyes, his muscled form, strange forest clothes, golden hair that cascaded across his face, covering his sparkling blue eyes, a handsome smile on his face.   
"Zelda...it has been so long..." his voice was just barely above a whisper, filled with awe and happiness. He closed the gap between them with hurried strides, reaching for her to embrace her in a friendly hug. But Zelda pulled back, trembling with fear and regret. Slowly she shook her head, her heart pounding, splitting inside her breast.   
"Link...I can't...see you any longer. You know I am to become the Queen of Hyrule. I must choose a suitor of royal blood, and you also know of my feelings for you...I...I don't want to betray my people..." she turned her back on Link, tears slowly crawling down her cheeks, her trembling visible. She felt a hand on her shoulder, felt it slide down her arm, making goose bumps rise on her skin, and take her hand, silently urging her to trust him.   
"Zelda...since when can't a friend visit a friend for mutual support?" that was all Zelda needed, she turned and clung to Link's tunic, letting herself cry like she had never aloud herself to cry before, letting out years of pain, letting out the grief for her father, her mother, her friends, her hopeless love as Link rubbed her back, holding her close to him and whispering words of reassurance in her ears. Finally Zelda quieted, still trembling violently.   
She did not lift her head from Link's chest, choosing, instead, to breathe in his manly forest scent, to feel the softness of his tunic over the hardness of his compacted muscles. Link pressed his cheek against hers, breathing in her sweet scent, feeling the hot softness of her face and body. That was when Zelda felt him trembling. She lifted her face from his tunic, drying her eyes, to see Link's eyes closed tight, tears streaming down his face. She reached over and touched cheek. He placed his hand over hers, turning his face to her hand. Silently Zelda brought Link close to her, holding him like a young child, her heart pounding, and her mind swimming as he cried in her arms. She joined him, each person clinging to the other and crying. Finally they both quieted, and Link lifted his gaze to meet that of Zelda, both of their eyes red from crying, glittering with tears unshed.   
"Zelda..." Link's voice shook with emotion. He gulped and tried again. "Zelda I...I love you...with all my heart and all my soul. I long for you, to see you and hold you listen to your enchanting voice as you talk and sing to yourself. I know you don't need this right now...but I can't hide it any longer! I love you Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. No! Queen Zelda of Hyrule. I adore you..." he pulled out of her arms, standing up and turning from her, hanging his head, his golden bangs cascading over his face, shielding his eyes in a veil of golden hair. He clenched his hands into fists in an attempt to control his shaking. "You are...my only love...and I know you are a princess and I am a lowly forest boy, and I know that our love is impossible and that you must...must marry to another...I don't want you to forget me Zelda. I want to give you something you will remember me by so that you will remember the time when you kissed someone for love instead of for duty." When Link turned back to Zelda she was fighting not to cry again. He knew her heart like no one before...he was the one, the man that she was destined to love. But this love was a star-crossed love; her country would not allow her to love.   
"Link...Deep in my soul, I feel a love so strong it takes control. It's a love we both know, our secrets bare, and our feeling show. But there will come a day, something far away, when in your arm's I'll stay. Even though our chance is gone, my love will still go on, this feeling is so strong...I love you. You...are my only love as well...you've reached the deepest part, a special place in my heart; I knew it from the start..." they walked to each other, basking in the feel and smell of the other, knowing that this would be their last meeting. "Just one night Zelda...one last night..." Link whispered. Zelda looked up, fear, excitement, and love in her eyes, and nodded, unable to speak.  
They looked at one another, lost in forbidden love. Their lips inched closer together, their eyes closed. Just as their lips brushed together Zelda whispered, "we...shouldn't..." but Link closed the gap, silencing Zelda. Zelda's whole body relaxed, a flood of emotions traveling though her as she clutched Link tunic, experiencing her first real kiss. It felt so right, so perfect. It was like this was where she was meant to be, this was what they where supposed to be doing. Their lips parted, slowly, both of them panting. Zelda's face flushed with embarrassment. Neither of them talked, for fear of ruining the moment; fear that they might have been seen by someone, and also afraid of loosing control...  
"Link..." Zelda whispered, her breast rising and falling rapidly with adventure, love, and excitement, her lips inches from Link's. "Get me out of here...take me away from reality...for just one night...sneak me away..." Link nodded, unable to say anything. They kissed, briefly, then Zelda ran to her window. She called a guard after Link had hidden and handed him a note that told the castle she was called away on urgent business and would be back the next afternoon.   
"Come with me Princess Zelda, I shall take you to your horse." The guard said. Zelda glanced behind her in time to see Link nod and slip away to get out of the castle and to his horse. She allowed herself to be led to her horse and was eventually free, riding around the field beside Eponia, her heart beating wildly, flying ahead of her, her golden hair whipping out behind her. Link took her on the back paths of the forest so that the public would not see them. Eventually they stopped at a cottage deep in the forest. Link took Zelda inside, holding her hand. Zelda smiled, she loved it. It was so small and unlike the castle. It was the perfect size. Link took Zelda and they walked out into the forest, to a small lake where they stopped to have a drink.   
"It's beautiful Link..." Zelda whispered, leaning against him as they sat together on a fallen log. Link smiled and kissed her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you princess..." he whispered. Zelda's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her breast. Her whole body tingled with the urge, the need, to lean over and kiss the handsome man sitting next to her. They looked at each other, smiling, and shared their second kiss. The rest of the day went like this, and Link showed Zelda how life could be. Zelda felt a bit jealous of this freedom Link had, but the feeling quickly passed.   
That night they went back into links cottage, laughing and kissing as they each took turns telling embarrassing stories of themselves and others. Link sat on his bed and took off his boots, gauntlets, and the pounds of equipment he wore, setting them in a neat pile nearby. Zelda hesitated, and then turned her back to Link, reaching behind her and undoing the buttons down her back with nimble fingers. Link's breath quickened, his heart thumping inside his chest, aching with love and longing.   
Zelda reached up after all the gold jewelry was off and the clasps undone and slowly pealed the tight dress off of her body, letting it fall to the ground at her bare feet. She was filled with fear and uneasiness, but she was also filled with trust. Link would not do anything indecent with the princess of hyrule. Soon all Zelda wore was her slip and a loose top as she turned back to Link, watching his reaction. Link blinked, then smiled and walked over to her, wrapping her in his strong embrace. "You are more beautiful without all that jewelry than you where with it Zelda..." he whispered, trying to keep his composure.  
"You do understand, Hero of Time," Zelda said, her voice containing just the barest hint of sarcasm. "That you are standing in a small cottage with the future Queen of Hyrule, the Seventh Sage, and the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom who, on top of being away from her castle when she is supposed to be in an allied country, is almost naked in front of you, a man who is not her husband? And that you could be hung for this if we get caught?" Link and Zelda both chuckled. In reply Link held Zelda closer to him and kissed her passionately, tangling his hands in her perfect golden hair as she ran her hand through his, throwing his cap to the ground.   
"Yes, your highness, I understand perfectly...I understand that I am in love with the Queen of Hyrule and that I would rather die than give up the chance to hold you now and see you like no other man has seen you before." He placed his hand on Zelda's back and led her over to the bed, sitting on it with her as the fire crackled in the background. Zelda grinned, feeling strangely comfortable in this man's arms. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she knew that she could trust him with all of her heart, soul, and body.   
"I love you Link...I love you more than anything I have ever loved before..." she pressed her body as close to his as she could get, him holding her just as tightly and urgently, as they kissed, their kissing getting more frantic by the second as they both realized that this would be their last night. Their only night before they where not aloud to see one another, until either their bodies or their hearts would die from grief. "I love you as well Zelda...Queen Zelda..."   
  
* * * * *  
The sunlight streamed in though the window, shinning on Zelda's peaceful, sleeping face. She sighed, softly, and let her eyes flutter open to welcome the new day. She gasped, for the first moment not remembering where she was, whom she was with, or why she was there. Then, as she looked beside her to the man lying next to her, his arm around her waist, she remembered the night before. They had done nothing indecent, they had kissed and laughed and cried together. And they had come up with a plan.   
If either of them got to the point that they would die of longing and depression, that they absolutely could not live without the other, they would seek each other out, somehow, and face the consequences of admitting to their love, admitting to this night. Zelda smiled, her heart, body, and mind radiating love, and lifted a graceful hand, gently tracing the outline of Link's lips with her forefinger. Link smiled and touched her hand in his sleep, but did not wake as Zelda quietly slipped out of his bed. She took her neatly folded clothes, lying on the ground next to Link's equipment, and dressed quickly, becoming once again the Princess of Hyrule. For one night, one blessed night, she had been just Zelda. For one night they had just been a woman and her lover instead of a princess and a peasant. Today they would return to those painful roles they lived their everyday life in.   
As Zelda put on her golden tiara she closed her eyes, pain in her heart. She walked outside and sat on a tree stump, snapping her fingers as she had done as sheik and bringing out her harp. She had heard a song long ago that really touched her heart now. She played the tune for a while, and then took the words she had spoken before, making the simple harp tune into a beautiful song of love.   
  
"Deep in my soul,  
Love's so strong,  
it takes control.  
  
Now we both know.  
The secrets bare,  
the feelings show.  
  
Driven far apart,  
I'll make a wish,  
on a shooting star.  
  
There will come a day,  
somewhere far away,  
in you arms I'll stay,  
my only love.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on.  
The feeling is so strong.  
My only love.  
My only love."  
  
Link awoke slowly and looked next to him. Zelda was gone, her clothes gone as well. Just as the tears of regret and sadness started to come he heard a harp playing outside. He pulled on his boots and took his ocarina, walking outside and silently listening as the princess sang, her voice more heavenly than that of a the goddesses themselves. Slowly he joined with her, playing the well-known tune with her. Zelda heard the ocarina and the low, beautiful voice joining hers on the choruses and smiled, continuing as Link kneeled next to her.   
  
"There will come a day,  
somewhere far away,  
in your arms I'll stay,  
my only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
of the secret in my heart.  
I've known it from the start.  
My only love.  
  
There will come a day,  
somewhere far away,  
in your arms I'll stay,  
my only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
of the secret in my heart.  
I've known it from the start.  
My only love.  
My only love."  
  
They played together for a while longer, finishing the tune, and then they both quieted, not looking at one another. Finally Link broke the silence. "I...I thought you had left..." he whispered. "Your voice is heavenly..." Zelda turned to Link, tears in her eyes. Link reached up and whipped one away as it creped down her cheek. "Link...I can't leave you...how will I live without what we have had tonight? I will always love you. When I marry it will be for my country, not for love. I do not want to marry anyone but you...but I am the Princess of Hyrule! I have no choice..."   
Link reached up and placed his fingers over her lips, quieting her. He sat on the tree stump next to her and wrapped her in his embrace. "No matter where we are, we will always have each other. I will always be with you, Zelda. If you ever, ever need me...just call...we have a connection like no other. Not only one of love, but we have the connection of the Triforces. I love you...I will always come." He kissed her soft lips, tenderly, and stood up, offering her his hand. "One last ride around the field?" Zelda nodded, regaining her royal composure like the princess she was, and aloud her hero to help her onto her white horse, riding around the field together, as if silently saying goodbye.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. King Marth

Forbidden Love   
Chapter 2: King Marth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and the song from chapter one is copy write to the makers and the creators of Sailor Moon. But I DO own this story and this plot!! Do not say this story is yours; it is now copy write to me!! They are all adults in this story, as you know.   
  
"Goodbye Princess." Link whispered, just outside the castle with Zelda. Zelda shuddered in his arm's, trying to hold back tears.   
"Never goodbye...please don't say goodbye. It sounds to...final..." Zelda whispered, her lips inches from Link's, trembling but not crying as a single tear slid down her beautiful cheek. It pained Link to see Zelda cry, but they both knew they had to do this. They had to say goodbye. It was for Hyrule, no matter how they themselves felt.  
They shared one last kiss, and then Zelda pulled away. She backed away from Link a few steps, then turned and ran away from him as fast as she could go, running back to her horse and swinging up upon it, riding hard toward the castle. She let the tears fly, then took a deep breath and sat tall.   
As she entered she told everyone who asked that the meeting went fine and let the stable boy help her off her horse and put it away. Through the day she kept her emotions numbed, burying herself in legal documents and other work that needed to be done around Hyrule. It wasn't until she laid in her giant bed; wrapped in the finest silks in the land all alone that night that what was happening hit her. She turned over and slid out of bed, gliding across the floor to her balcony window, the silk of her extravagant nightgown fluttering about her.   
As Zelda slowly opened the curtains she was bathed in moonbeams, streaming into the room. Her face glittered as the moonlight reflected off of the tears on her face and in her eyes. She opened the doors of the balcony and walked out into the chill night, gazing down over the land below. Before this sight, her land stretching out below her, bathed in moonlight, sent chills of pleasure down her spine. But now, it only brought pain and more tears. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and gripped it so tightly that her knuckles went white. But she had cried enough.   
As her sparkling blue eyes went to the forest Zelda felt his presence, soft and faint. It was traveling out of the forest, heading to the castle. When it was almost there it turned, as if headed toward the lake. Zelda could feel her heart pound; she could almost feel his arms around her, his lips pressing against hers, his hands running over her back, sliding under her shirt. She shivered, remembering the night before. How empty her bed looked tonight. How empty her life looked, how empty she looked.   
Zelda turned, almost feeling Link's eyes turned toward her, feeling her presence just as she felt his, and went back to her bed. She laid in her empty bed for many hours until she finally fell asleep because of exhaustion. That night she dreamt of being together with Link, then watching, helpless, as he was strapped in the guillotines, watching as his head fell into the basket.   
  
* * * * *  
Zelda woke the next morning screaming Link's name, her body covered in cold sweat. Servants and her most trusted advisors surrounded her bed. Impa ran to Zelda's side and touched her forehead. "Princess Zelda, are you alright?" Impa asked. Zelda pushed her hand away, sighing. "Yes, Impa, I am fine. It was just a bad dream. You may all leave now." Her words where more of a command than a suggestion. They took the hint and left, everyone but Impa.   
"You're not ok." She said, matter-of-factly, her arms crossed over her breast. Zelda ignored her and got dressed. Impa grabbed Zelda's tiara as she was about to place it on her forehead, frowning. "You where not in another country last night, so my scouts tell me. In fact you where with Link. I do not think I have to say what you did last night." She frowned as Zelda sighed.  
"Yes Impa, as always you are right. I snuck out to stay with Link. We where saying goodbye." Tears sparkled in Zelda's eyes, but did not fall. She had cried enough. She had to be strong. It was then that Impa noticed the sacks under Zelda's eyes, and the redness from crying in them. Her vision softened. "You love the Hero of Time, don't you Zelda?" Impa smiled as Zelda nodded, realizing how hard the princess was trying not to let tears fall. She touched her arm, sympathetically. "I do not know what I can say, because truly I do not know the pain you are going through, but I will keep your secrets, as I always have. You may talk to me."  
Impa waited, instead of moving to leave. Zelda sighed. "And is there more?" she prompted. Impa nodded. "A man from Harnain is here to see you, Prince Marth. He wants your hand in marriage, as they all do." Zelda only nodded, understanding her duty. She had to become Queen and choose a prince to be her King. Impa placed the tiara upon Zelda's head and bowed. "He is waiting in the main hall for your presence at breakfast." And with that she led Zelda down to the breakfast hall.  
  
* * * * *  
Impa and Zelda paused outside the hall. Impa patted Zelda's arm and squeezed the Princess's hand. Zelda took a deep breath, plastering a fake smile on her face and straitening her dress. The doors where flung open before them and everyone inside bowed low for the future Queen of Hyrule. At the head of the table, opposite Zelda, sat a tall man with brown hair much like Link's and knowledgeable brown eyes wearing lavishly adorned shoulder armor attacked to a black cape. He was devilishly handsome, but not as handsome as Link in Zelda's eyes.   
The prince stood and walked over to Princess Zelda, bowing low as he took her hand and kissed it. "Princess, you grace us all with your gorgeous presence." He said, his voice deep and powerful, yet gentle. But, not as impressive as Link's voice. Zelda curtsied, very aware of all the eyes following her every move like hungry wolves. "The pleasure is mine, Prince Marth." She said, standing tall and looking strait into his eyes. He smiled, then bowed once more and helped Zelda into her chair, like any gentleman would, then sat down at his place. Everyone sat once Marth sat, Impa having disappeared to watch from a distance, like all Sheikah's did.   
The dinner went fine, Zelda numbed all her emotions, smiling falsely and laughing falsely. Marth was the perfect man, funny handsome, strong, and a prince. But all Zelda saw was another prince wanting her hand in marriage, another man who was not Link.   
Throughout the course of the week Prince Marth took Zelda on midnight rides, quiet dinners, peaceful strolls, proving himself to be everything he was said to be. It was all a test to Zelda. She was measuring him to see if he would rule her country fairly, putting him through small, unnoticeable tests. At night she stood on her balcony, alone, and followed Link with her heart, feeling his presence as he walked around near the castle at nights.   
Finally, one star lit night, Prince Marth proposed, and Zelda accepted. It was announced to Hyrule the next day; everyone was there. Including Link. Their eyes did not part throughout the whole ceremony. Zelda could feel the pain in him as he turned from her and walked away. She breathed deep and did not cry, letting her heart die a little more. The wedding was a month later. Link arrived for the first half, but did not stay for the party afterward. They did not talk to each other, as they could have. It would have been too much for the both of them. Marth and Zelda where crowned King Marth and Queen Zelda of Hyrule and wished a long and happy rein.   
That night, as Zelda and Marth slept together in their royal chamber, a bird flew to the balcony outside. Zelda carefully got out of bed and opened it, letting the bird hop onto her finger. It was then Zelda noticed the note tied to its leg. She untied the note and thanked the bird as it flew away. Zelda hesitated before opening it, then opened it hurriedly. It was from Link.   
  
Dear Queen Zelda,  
  
I am leaving. I don't know where I am going, but I cannot stay in Hyrule. No matter where I travel I can always feel your presence. It is driving me crazy with longing for you! I wanted to stay until you where crowned queen so that I knew you would be ok. I wish you and King Marth a long a happy rule. Please don't forget me. I love you...you are and will always be my only love...  
  
With all my love,  
Link  
  
P.S. If you ever need me, I will come...I am forever yours...  
  
Zelda's tears fell onto the letter in her shaking hands. She instantly quieted herself and went to her closet. She went to the back to a stone where she kept her most valuable things, things she would hide from her husband. She placed it inside, alongside the ocarina of time, a painting of her and Link as kids, and a few other things. She made sure it was safely closed before Zelda went back to bed, wrapping her arms around herself, letting silent tears stream down her face. It was then that Zelda felt the last bit of her heart that still held love die. She was forever changed; forever empty without her hero.   
  
* * * * *  
  
end chapter 2. 


End file.
